HIM
by Married With The Prime
Summary: Inspired from Lady Gaga's song Born This Way It's doesn't matter you love him There's nothing wrong with love who you are 'Cause God make no mistakes Don't put yourself on regret Just love yourself and your set You born to survive You born to be brave I'm on a right track I was born this way


**HIM**

**.**

**By. Midnight Orchestra**

**.**

**Naruto tetep punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**SasuNaru- YAOI- Romance**

**.**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, alur berantakan, EYD hancur, typos**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read, it's easy! :D**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! XD**

Dia tidak pernah meminta dilahirkan seperti ini.

Dia tidak pernah ingin dipandang sebagai aib oleh orang lain.

Dia tidak pernah meminta hidup dalam keluarga seperti ini.

Keluarga yang tak pernah bersyukur atas apa yang dimilikinya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, takdir sudah memutuskan.

Kita hanya manusia yang tak mungkin bisa mengubah itu semua.

Sasuke Uchiha tebangun, nafasnya memburu, peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Sepertinya pemuda ini baru saja bermimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sama terulang lagi bagaikan sebuah film yang di replay. Pemuda itu mendengar setiap perkataan orang-orang yang memandangnya sekarang. Mereka memandangnya sebagai aib keluarga Uchiha. Setiap kata penolakkan, pengabaian, perasaan tidak diakui akan eksistensinya ia rasakan setiap hari. Tak hanya teman-temannya sampai orang tuanya pun malu dengannya. Yah, kau tahu sendiri sebagaimana tinggi harga diri seorang Uchiha. Masalah seperti ini, adalah awal dari kehancuran harga diri mereka.

Apakah salah aku dilahirkan seperti ini? Apakah salah jika aku berbeda? Mengapa semua orang menolakku? Sebegitu menjijikannya aku di mata kalian?

Pertanyaan yang sama selalu ia lontarkan kepada orang-orang itu. Tapia pa yang dia dapatkan. Bukan sebuah jawaban melainkan isak tangis ibunya yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan dan tatapan ayahnya yang seakan-akan berkata "Mahkluk terkutuk, enyah kau!". Sedangkan _Nii-sannya_ juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kalau saja, ia tahu kejadiannya akan rumit seperti ini. Lebih baik ia tak usah cerita dan rela ditunangkan dengan putri keluarga Haruno. Masalah selesai.

Masalah selesai? Tidak. Kenapa? Karena saat orang tuamu bahagia justru kau telah mengkhianati dirimu sendiri. Mengingkari jati dirimu, membohongi perasaanmu. Tapi tak apalah, asalkan kedua orang tuaku bahagia. Selain itu juga kewajibanku untuk membahagiakan mereka kan?

Kau boleh bersikap sok memikirkan kewajiban tapi kau tidak memikirkan endingnya nanti. Bagaimana kalau mereka mengetahui dirimu yang sebenarnya saat kau sudah menikah dengan putri keluarga Haruno itu? Bagaimana perasaan gadis Haruno itu ketika mengetahui suaminya bukan seorang laki-laki normal pada umumnya? Dan seberapa besar malu yang akan ditanggung keluargamu atas kejadian itu. Mungkin lubang sumur sedalam sepuluh meterpun tak cukup untuk mengubur rasa malu mereka. So, aku rasa kau telah melakukan hal yang tepat.

Kau bertanya lagi padaku tentang penolakkan dan semua tetek bengeknya. Aku hanya bisa menjawab, di dunia ini semua ada resikonya bahkan berjalanpun ada resikonya. Itulah harga yang harus kau bayar saat kau jujur tentang kondisimu saat ini. Tapi setidaknya ada pelajaran yang bisa diambil dari sikapmu ini. Kau berani mengakui dirimu yang berbeda dari orang lain itu adalah sesuatu yang cukup berat bagi kebanyakkan orang. Paling tidak banggalah untuk yang satu ini.

Seminggu berlalu sejak terakhir kali kau bangun di tengah malam. Kali ini wajahmu terlihat begitu sumringah. Sesekali kau bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil , sungguh ini adalah pemandangan langka. Apa…atau lebih tepatnya siapa?

Ups..!

Sepertinya kau menjatuhkan sesuatu, Sasuke. Jadi dia sumber cengar-cengirmu pagi ini. Bagus juga seleramu, Sasuke. Not bad. Siapakah dia, Sasuke? Teman kampus? Oh, ternyata dia adalah seorang barista yang bekerja di coffee shop depan kampusmu. Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan fotonya?

**FLASHBACK **

Siang itu, entah kenapa cuaca sangat tidak bersahabat. Hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya. Sasuke berlari-lari kecil meghindari hujan menuju coffee shop kecil di depan kampusnya. Ia masuk dan memesan secangkir cappuccino lalu duduk di pojok ruangan dekat jendela.

"Ini Tuan, silahkan" kata seorang pelayan

"Hn, terimakasih". Ia menyeruput cappuccinonya merasakan cairan hangat itu masuk melalui kerongkongannya. Cukup hangat untuk sekarang batinnya.

Sudah dua jam hujan belum kunjung reda. Sudah dua jam juga Sasuke duduk disana bersama tiga buah cangkir yang sudah kosong isinya. Rasa bosan mulai menggerogoti dirinya. Diendarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling coffee shop itu. Memang hari ini coffee shop tidak terlalu ramai mungkin karena hujan. Diedarkannya lagi kebagian kasir, meja bar dan stop. Pandangannya terhenti. Pandangannya bertumpu pada seorang pemuda yang tengah meracik kopi. Sasuke terus mengamati gerak-gerik pemuda itu dari meracik sampai menghidangkannya kepada pelanggan. Cengiran lebar nan tulusnya seakan membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasakan hal aneh seperti ini.

Hujan akhirnya pun reda. Sasuke pun beranjak dari kursinya hendak membayar di kasir.

"Permisi Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya suara cempreng didepannya

"Hn, a—" kalimat Sasuke terputus tatkala memandang lawan bicaranya. Sesosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan senyum ramah menghiasi wajahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Biru bertemu hitam. Sapphire bertemu Onyx. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat sampai suara jentikkan jari pemuda itu menyadarkannya.

"Halo Tuan, apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

"Hn, Iya. Berapa semuanya?" tanya Sasuke

"Tiga cangkir cappuccino, semuanya 60.000 ryo" kata pemuda itu.

Sasuke mengambil dompetnya dari saku celana dan memberikan selembar uang 100.000 ryo pada pemuda jabrik itu.

"Kembaliannya kau ambil saja" kata Sasuke

"Benarkah? Wah, terimakasih Tuan. Lain kali datang lagi" katanya yang diakhiri dengan senyum lebarnya.

Malam harinya, Sasuke tak bisa tidur. Ia terus terbayang-bayang dengan sosok kuning jabrik yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Ia harus mencari tahu tentangnya. Harus. Diambilnya iPhone 4 miliknya dan mendial sebuah nomor. Tuut…tuut…tuut…

"Halo, Sasuke ada apa?" tanya suara diseberang sana

"Halo Sasori, aku mau meminta bantuanmu" kata Sasuke. Sebagai manager coffee shop tentu tidak susah bagi Sasori untuk mengumpulkan informasi pegawainya termasuk si kuning jabrik most wanted-nya Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Nama yang bagus" kata Sasuke ketika Sasori memberikan dokumen berisi data-data pribadi Naruto.

"Ya. Dia juga anak yang rajin" kata Sasori menambahkan.

"Kau pernah menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau sampai kejadian, Deidara pasti akan membunuhku" kata Sasori sambil tertawa.

"Dia _straight_? "

"Kau tahu Sasuke, ini rahasia coffee shopku. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang luar yang tahu. Semua pegawai di coffee shopku itu tidak ada yang _straight_ termasuk dia" jawaban Sasori barusan disambut dengan raut wajah lega dari Sasuke.

"Kudengar, kau telah mengaku pada keluargamu tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya. Lalu, bagaimana reaksi mereka?" Sasuke tersenyum kecut, "Yah, begitulah. Aku ditolak dan semuanya menjadi rumit" katanya lirih. Sasori yang merasa menyesal karena sudah berntanya mencoba untuk mencerahkan suasana, "Mungkin bila bersama Naruto kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri Sasuke. Selama ini kau sudah cukup membahagiakan orang tuamu dan sekarang giliranmu, kejarlah" kata Sasori dengan penuh keyakinan. "Terimakasih, Sasori".

"dan sekarang aku harus pulang, kalau tidak mungkin kubiarkan Deidara bekerja sendirian mengurus coffee shop" kata Sasori "Ada yang mau kau titipkan padaku, Sasuke?" tanya Sasori sambil mengerling nakal

"Titipkan salamku padanya"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Hari itu seperti biasanya coffee shop terlihat sepi ketika Sasori kembali. Bunyi air panas yang mengucur dan bau semerbak kopi menguar memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Hanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang duduk disana menikmati kopinya.

Seorang pemuda berambut durian tengah mengelap meja bar saat pemuda baby face mendekati dirinya.

"Hei, Naruto" sapanya.

"Uh, hai juga Boss" jawabnya.

"Deidara mana?" tanya Sasori begitu mendapati tak ada pemuda berambut kuning panjang tersebut

"Boss Dei tadi pergi untuk berbelanja kebutuhan coffee shop" jawab Naruto

"Oh begitu. Baiklah aku ke belakang dulu, sepertinya ada tiramisu yang harus aku buat" kata Sasori "Oh ya, ada yang menitip salam buatmu"

"Siapa?"

"Pemuda yang waktu itu menyuruhmu untuk menyimpan kembaliannya" kata Sasori

"Oh ya, salam kembali buatnya" kata Naruto sedikit merona.

Sasuke Uchiha berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor kampus. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan baginya. Bagaimana tidak tiga dosen sekaligus menolak semua papernya. Jadi intinya dia harus membuat kembali. Menyebalkan kan?

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sepertinya hari ini dia harus mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang adalah coffee shop kecil di depan kampus.

Seperti biasa suasana coffee shop begitu tenang. Sasuke duduk dikursi yang sama saat ia pertama kali datang ke tempat itu. Kursi pojok dekat jendela.

"Kusut sekali kau hari ini" tanya seseorang. Sasuke terperanjat, dihadapannya sekarang berdiri seorang pemuda berambut kuning memakai seragam pelayan dan membawa menu di tangannya.

"Hn, yah. Banyak sekali yang terjadi hari ini" jawab Sasuke

"Oh, begitu. Ini .." kata Naruto menyodorkan buku menu pada Sasuke.

"Cappuccino satu" kata Sasuke

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" kata Naruto. Tak sampai lima belas menit, secangkir cappuccino telah tersaji di meja sang Uchiha muda. Ia menyesap sedikit cappuccinonya dan merasakan sensasi yang diberikan.

Setelah beberapa saat Sasuke disana. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Ketika ia hendak membayar, entah kenapa terbesit keinginan untuk menggoda Naruto. Didekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu yang langsung membuat Naruto blushing berat. Setalah itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Plok! Sebuah tepukkan menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Deidara

"Tidak apa-apa, Boss Dei" kata Naruto

"Benarkah? Sepertinya wajahmu berbicara yang lain. Apa karena kejadian barusan?"

"He? Tidak kok Boss Dei, benar" kata Naruto yang berusaha menutupi rona diwajahnya

"_Aku menyukaimu. Ayo, kita pacaran" _kalimat orang itu masih terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Seringainya yang menawan masih terus membekas dalam ingatannya. Tapi, seenaknya saja dia menyatakan cinta didepan pelanggan.

"Oh, Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan. Dia membuat pegawaiku kehilangan akal sehatnya" kata Deidara

"Oh jadi namanya Sasuke" batin Naruto

Jam coffee shop sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Naruto yang sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan baju biasa tengah bersiap untuk pulang.

Drrt…drrt..drrt

_**From : 085724567xxx**_

_**Jam kerjamu sudah selesai kan?**_

_**Tunggu disana, aku jemput.**_

_**-Sasuke-**_

_**P.S : Kalau kau bertanya dari mana aku dapat nomormu, aku mendapatkannya dari Sasori.**_

"Huh, seenaknya saja" batin Naruto kesal.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Handphone Naruto bergetar lagi.

_**From: 085724567xxx**_

_**Aku sudah sampai, keluarlah.**_

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar coffee shop. Dan diluar sudah berdiri sesosok pemuda berambut raven yang bersandar pada mobil sport mewahnya.

"Hai" sapa Naruto canggung

"Hn, ayo" kata Sasuke yang langsung memacu mobilnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah sampai di depan rumah Naruto.

"Mau mampir?" tanya Naruto

"Ya" jawab Sasuke.

Rumah Naruto tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Hanya sebuah rumah sederhana.

"Ibu, aku pulang" kata Naruto

"Selamat datang, Naruto" jawab seorang wanita berambut merah panjang. "Sepertinya kau tak pulang sendirian, Naruto?"

"Ah, iya. Dia Sasuke, dia err—"

"Aku siapa?" kata Sasuke

"—kekasihku, Bu"

"Oh, tampan ya kekasihmu. Aku Uzumaki Kushina, ibu Naruto"

"Selamat malam, bibi" kata Sasuke sambil membungkukan badannya memberi hormat pada Ibu Naruto.

"Naruto, kau mandilah dulu. Nanti kita makan malam sama-sama" kata Kushina

"Baik, bu"

Rumah ini sangat hangat. Berbeda sekali dengan rumah Sasuke yang megah tapi dingin. Setelah Naruto selesai mandi, mereka bertiga makan bersama di meja makan. Sesekali Kushina menjitak kepala Naruto saat ia makan sambil berbicara. Dan entah kenapa hatinya merasa nyaman ketika besama keluarga kecil ini.

Ketika jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia berpamitan pada Kushina dan Naruto mengantarkannya sampai mobilnya. Sebelum ia pergi, ia memberikan sebuah ciuman selamat malam di pipi Naruto dan seketika itu juga wajah Naruto berubah merah.

Selama perjalanan, Sasuke terus memikirkan kata-kata Kushina. Benar-benar seorang Ibu yang tabah.

"_Pertama kali aku mendengar dari Naruto bahwa ia penyuka sesama jenis, perasaanku campur aduk. Antara malu, menyesal, dan marah. Tapi melihat wajah kacaunya saat itu aku menjadi kasihan padanya. Kalaupun aku marah dan menolak keberadaannya, yang ada malah Naruto yang paling tersakiti. Berulang kali ia sering menyalahkan dirinya. Bahkan ia hampir mau bunuh diri. Untung saja dapat kucegah. Akhirnya, aku menerima kenyataan ini dengan berbekal kepercayaan kepada Kami-Sama kalau yang Dia ciptakan baik. Sama sepertimu Sasuke, walaupun kau ditolak. Hargailah dirimu dan syukuri semua yang telah Kami-sama berikan padamu"_

Sesampainya Sasuke, Ayah dan Ibunya sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu. Dia benci seperti ini. Saat ia memasuki rumah, orang tuanya memandangnya jijik. Kalau bisa ingin sekali ia pergi dari rumah.

"Sasuke" suara Ayah mengehentikan langkah Sasuke "Ada yang mau ayah bicarakan". 'Mau bicara apalagi? Mau memojokkanku, heh?'

"Ini" kata Ayah sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat. Sasuke membuka amplop coklat itu dan matanya membulat.

"Ini…"

"Itu tiket pesawat yang akan membawamu ke London besok. Kemasi barangmu sekarang karena kau akan berangkat besok pagi-pagi sekali" kata Ayah datar

"Maksud Ayah apa?"

"Kau masih bertanya, Sasuke? Sadarkah kau adalah aib bagi keluarga ini? Tak ada satupun dalam keturunan Uchiha yang memiliki anak penyuka sesama jenis. Kau itu cacat bagi keluarga ini!" kata Ayahnya sakrastik

PRANG!

Guci itu pecah tak berbentuk lagi. Darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela jari putih Sasuke. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan semua cacian dan penghinaan yang dilontarkan Ayahnya.

"Kau…., tidak pantas disebut orang tua" kata Sasuke dingin

"Sasuke! Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu pada Ayahmu? Cepat minta maaf!" kata Ibu

"Apa? Minta maaf? Buat apa aku minta maaf pada orang yang tega mengasingkan anaknya sendiri karena malu dengan kondisi anaknya?" kata Sasuke muntab.

"Sasuke!" jerit Ibunya

"Apa? Kau mau menyuruhku minta maaf lagi? Asal kalian tahu, kalian berdua seperti mayat hidup yang tak punya perasaan dan hati nurani. Kalian terlalu susah untuk menerima kenyataan!" Sasuke merobek tiket pesawat itu dan membanting pintunya. Sasuke minggat.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya tak lupa petir yang sedari tadi menggelegar bersahut-sahutan. Naruto sedang asyik menonton tv ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk.

"Hm, siapa ya malam-malam begini?"

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seorang yang amat dikenalnya berdiri didepan pintunya basah kuyub dan tangannya berdarah.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Ijinkan..ijinkan aku menginap malam ini disini" kata Sasuke sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Cepat-cepat Naruto membawanya kedalam rumah dan meminta tolong ibunya untuk menyiapkan air panas.

"Sasuke…" kata Naruto lirih saat melihat Sasuke yang tertidur dikasurnya.

"Nggh…Naruto" kata Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya.

"Ya Sasuke, aku disini" kata Naruto sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku lelah. Aku lelah dengan semua ini, Naruto. Aku muak! Ingin rasanya aku mengakhiri hidupku! Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri!" Butiran bening mengalir dari kedua bola mata onyxnya semakin lama semakin deras. Sasuke Uchiha meluapkan semua emosi yang selama ini ia pendam dalam hatinya. Sungguh miris, ketika kita melihat seseorang yang kita sayangi dalam keadaan kacau. Naruto merengkuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Seakan melindunginya dari semua kesedihan yang dialaminya. Ia memeluknya erat. Sangat erat.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, kau tak sendirian. Aku ada disini, bersamamu" kata Naruto sembari jarinya menghapus air mata Sasuke "Kau tak perlu takut. Walaupun orang lain menganggapmu aib, bagiku kau adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah _Kami-sama_ berikan untukku. Kau sempurna, Sasuke". Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir tipis Sasuke "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke"

"Hn, aku juga mencintaimu Naruto" dan setelah itu keduanya terlelap.

Keesokkan paginya, Sasuke ikut bekerja paruh waktu bersama Naruto. Intinya ia juga ikut bekerja. Mereka berdua semakin mesra. Tak jarang mereka memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka di depan pegawai yang lain.

"Saso_-kun_, liat deh. Naru_-chan_ sama Sasu_-chan_ mesra banget. Aku juga mauu" kata Deidara manja

"Dei-chan, nanti saja ya. Kita kan sedang bekerja" kata Sasori

"Ah, Saso-kun gitu ah. Enggak seru" kata Deidara ngambek. Sasori memutar bola matanya, paling enggak tahan kalau Deidara udah ngambek. Nanti bisa-bisa ia dicuekin seharian.

"Dei_-chan_"

"Ap—"

CUP

"E-eh?"

"Sudah kan? Jangan merengek lagi" kata Sasori

Hal-hal yang menyenangkan itu tenyata tak diberi waktu cukup lama. Hal-hal menyenangkan itu kembali dihancurkan dengan datangnya tiga orang berpakaian serba hitam yang disuruh menyeret pulang Sasuke atas perintah Ayahnya.

Dirumahnya, Sasuke kembali dihantam dengan penghinaan dari Ayahnya. Tapi kini, penghinaan itu berubah menjadi sebuah tamparan keras di pipi sang Uchiha muda. Dikakinya terdapat sebuah koran yang tadi dilempar ayahnya. Di koran itu terdapat fotonya tengah mencium seorang laki-laki dan headlinenya pun membuat Sasuke ingin menghabisi si pembuat berita.

"AIB BESAR KELUARGA UCHIHA : SASUKE UCHIHA MENCIUM SEORANG PRIA"

"Brengsek!" maki Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kali ini kau benar-benar mencoreng nama baik Uchiha, Sasuke!" kata Ayahnya geram "Sudah cukup kau membuat ayah malu dengan ketidak normalanmu dan kini kau membuat ayah lebih malu dengan berita ini. Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?" kata Ayahnya frustasi.

"Aku mencintainya, Ayah. Apakah salah jika aku mencium kekasihku sendiri?" kata Sasuke "Bukankah kalian juga sama saling mencintai?"

Tak ada satupun yang menjawab.

"Ayah, aku tak pernah meminta dilahirkan seperti ini. Aku juga sedih dan kecewa saat aku mengetahui kalau aku tak normal. Aku juga marah pada diriku sendiri, sama seperti kalian. Tapi, setelah aku bertemu dengan Naruto dan Ibunya, aku belajar untuk menerima dan tidak menyesal dengan keadaanku. Bahkan aku merasa nyaman dengan diriku yang sekarang. Jadi, kalau Ayah tidak mau mengakuiku, aku akan menerimanya. Aku akan berkemas dan keluar dari rumah ini" kata Sasuke

Ayah dan Ibunya masih tetap diam. Entah perkataan Sasuke barusan dapat mengetuk kerasnya hati mereka.

"Ayah, aku rasa kali ini Ayah sudah keterlaluan" kata suara dari belakang tembok

"Itachi…"

"Selama ini Sasuke menanggung bebannya sendirian. Kita seharusnya sebagai keluarga membantunya melewati masa-masa sulit. Bukan seperti ini. Jadi wajar saja kalau sekarang ia memilih untuk pergi" kata Itachi.

_**1 TAHUN KEMUDIAN….**_

Disebuah rumah yang sederhana terlihat dua orang laki-laki sedang mengangkat-angkat kardus entah berisi apa. Sesekali mereka bersenda gurau. Pemuda yang raven tersenyum tipis sambil memeluk pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Seolah-olah hanya ada mereka didunia ini.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa pindah ke rumah kita sendiri ya" kata Naruto.

"Ya"

"Kau ingat kejadian setahun lalu, saat kau datang ke rumahku membawa tas besar dan mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamamu?" kata Naruto

"Aku ingat. Sangat ingat. Lucu kalau mengingat ekspressi kaget ibumu waktu itu" kata Sasuke

"Ya, lalu kau berkata padanya kalau kau mencintaiku dan akan selalu menjagaku. Kau tahu, kata-katamu itu seperti sebuah lamaran" kata Naruto

"Naruto…" tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menjadi serius "menikahlah denganku"

"Me-menikah?"

"Ya. Menikah" kata Sasuke yakin.

"Ya. Aku mau, Sasuke" Tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan tapi….

"Ehem" Sasuke mengutuk siapa saja yang berani menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hai, Sasuke"

"Itachi?"

"Ya, ini aku Sasuke. Hai, Naruto" sapa Itachi

"Hai juga Kak Itachi"

Sasuke dan Naruto mempersilahkan Itachi duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kak Itachi tahu aku tinggal disini dari siapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Semenjak kau pergi, aku selalu mengawasimu Sasuke" jawab Itachi

"Oh, begitu"

Langsung saja mereka terhanyut dalam obrolan yang seru. Saling bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Suka duka dalam mejalani hidup dan yang terakhir keluarga mereka. Ketika mentari sudah berada dipuncak kepala, Itachi memutuskan untuk pamit. Namun, sebelum ia pergi, ia berkata pada Sasuke :

"Sasuke, sekali-kali pulanglah. Temui Ayah dan Ibu. Mereka sangat rindu padamu, ajak Naruto juga"

"Tapi…"

"Kau tak perlu cemas, mereka sudah menyadari kesalahan mereka. Mereka selalu menantikanmu pulang, Sasuke"

"Iya, Itachi"

Sasuke mengantar Itachi sampai ke mobilnya dan menatap mobil Itachi yang perlahan-lahan menjauh hingga tak kelihatan lagi.

"Kak Itachi sudah pulang?"

"Hn"

"Oh, ayo, kita makan. Kau pasti capek setelah seharian mengangkut-angkut barang. Aku sudah masak makanan kesukaanmu" ajak Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo" kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto.

It doesn't matter if you love him

There's nothing wrong to love who you are

'Cause God make no mistake

Don't hide yourself in regret

Just love yourself and your set

You was born to survive

You was born to be brave

I'm on a right track

I was born this way

**FIN**

**Cuap-cuap Author **

Hai hai, Midnight Orchestra disini :D Pertama-tama, terima kasih buat yang sudah baca fict saya :D

Ini fict pertama Midnight di fandom SasuNaru, biasanya si di fandom SasuSaku. Maafkan kalau ceritanya jelek. Soalnya Midnight masih baru di fandom ini. Kalau dalam fict Midnight masih banyak sekali kesalahan, alangkah bahagianya kalau para author senior mau memberikan komentar dan saran-saran supaya Midnight bisa menulis lebih baik lagi :D

Selanjutnya, REVIEW?


End file.
